Smile One For Me
by lilarinofanficgoddess
Summary: Dedicated to a friend who died of brain cancer 2 days ago. Len is suffering through a severe case of brain cancer. So harsh, that he demanded to be let off his medication and chemo therapy. Rin, his twin sister is by his side, comforting him through his last moments. True story, characters swapped. Please read, it means alot. T FOR SADNESS!


**This one shot is dedicated to an acquantence who had recently passed away of brain cancer.**

**Sure he's in possibly a better place and yeah, maybe his suffering has ended but what is most tragic of this is the never got to experience the moments in life worth living for.**

**He's probably somewhere up above trying to notify usthat are all destressed that he is safe in the arms of another, smiling. Well to him where ever he is: keep on smiling because everybody shines. **

**Only when you smile.**

**Love you, friend be safe without us...**

**DISCLAIMER: LILARINOFANFICGODDESS DOES NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY CONTENT THAT HAPPENS TO BE LISCENCED.**

* * *

"Len, please stay strong for me... please..." wept Rin, his beloved twin sister upon his hospital bed.

"Rin, we all know that soon I have to go." Len whispered gently as her caressed her short golden locks of hair.

"But...but...please..." she now broke into a chorus of sobs as steamy tears poured down her cheeks.

Len had been suffering from brain cancer for a while now.

It started first in second grade where physicians had discovered one tumor near the upper-right quadrant of his brain.

They managed to remove it safely but that wasn't nearly the conclusion of his battle.

An after shock of cancer cells had hit him once again in the beginning of middle school and for two years he had layed against a hospital gurne.

This round of the cancerous cells was raging more severe than his first time.

In fact, it was so harsh this time that he had ordered to be off his medication.

Strangely enough Len was at peace with dying if he had left a proper departure to his loved ones.

It was only yesterday that he had been released from his I.V and doctors and medical staff had announced that he had only one more day to live.

"I love you Rin... and I'll wait for you at those golden gates up above. I promise..." Len murmured softly into Rin's ear.

"Please just try..." she sniffled, gripping Len's hand tightly.

Class mates had took time from the day to shower his hospital room with stuffed animals, cards, and assortments of flowers or even fruit baskets.

Even his girlfriend Gumi shedded a tear or two and left behind a massive bouquet of daffodils, orchids, and carnations. All of his favorite flowers.

Len was very much liked in his school.

He wasn't necessarily 'popular' but everyone knew him as a nice guy.

With Rin's pleading words he cradeled her in his weak and shakey arms securely.

Constant rounds of chemo-therapy and bone marrow transplants were taking major tolls on him as his skin was peeling due to rapidly increasing cancer-contamonated cells and he was slowly balding.

"You don't know how much I'll miss you..." Rin muttered into Len's hospital gowns as her sobs were now muffeled.

"I'll miss you to, Rin but I also want you to move on after this." Len hoped with a small smile as he skimmed his trembling fingers through his twin's straight hair.

"It's going to be so hard, you're my twin after all..." I answered, still mopping up streaming tears with a box of tissues.

"I know, but I _want _you to fall in love. I _want_ you to live a life always smiling. I _want _you to be happy." he stated in a quiet and sweet voice as Len continued comforting his twin in his arms, "Just smile one for me, please...?"

Though Rin was most definetly not in the mood to form her lips into a curve, she did it anyways. For her dying brother,"I really love you and I'll miss you beyond belief..." she choked out between sobs.

"Remember, just smile one for me..." Len whispered faintly as his eyes slowly closed and the line of his heart monitor went flat.

I will Len... Rin thought

I will smile one for you.

* * *

**Oh god.. this fanfic geniumely took a significant toll on me and I waas practically in tears while the whole time writing this.**

**The world had lost a great person two days ago and all of this is a true story except with my friend's little sister as Rin and him as Len.**

**I know it's short but I hope it is enough to honor him...**

**To all cancer victims AND survivors out there,**

**Lilarino, XoXoXo**


End file.
